


Go Gamma Pie

by Dathtato



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caitlin and Barry are roomates, F/F, F/M, Lies, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathtato/pseuds/Dathtato
Summary: Barry Allen, to put it simply, fucked up. He managed to secure university placement, for free, and living space, for free, but still in his haste he had messed up. Now he sitting here in the office of a woman that hated him, feeding her lies so that he can stay in a female residence. Just one problem with that, because yes his problems had problems, there was only one lie he could come up with."I'm gay."





	1. Ignore this chapter, skip to the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop!   
> Please before anyone tries to burn me at the stake this is a TEST FIC. It came into my head, so it was made. This is the first and only chapter so far, it is also unedited. I am enjoying this work so if there is a positive response from the community I'll happily continue. If not, it will be deleted.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is purely fictional, any relations to people or places is purely coincidental. It is also not intended to offend anyone, nor should it. It is not intended to mock any religions, beliefs, opinions, interests, orientations, etc. All works created by me are purely fictional and are not intended to infringe on any rights and/or laws, neither do I own anything related to the original source material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this chapter, skip to the next one.

**Ignore this chapter, skip to the next one.**

**Ignore this chapter, skip to the next one.**

**Ignore this chapter, skip to the next one.**

**Ignore this chapter, skip to the next one.**

“I’m gay!” _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Why did I just say that?_ Barry freaked out as the portly woman in front of him studied him closer. He wasn’t really gay but it was the first and only thing that came to his head to save him from this fucking debacle he had gotten himself into. He was going to university after a gap year, where he chose to focus on his athletics and subsequently got a full ride on an athletic scholarship. Without it he knew for certain he would be here. It wasn’t really that the whole running thing was his life, he wanted to become a crime scene investigator in reality to solve his mother’s murder, but his grades hadn’t been good enough for free tuition and Joe, his foster father, definitely couldn’t afford to pay for both him and Iris, seeing as the man was a cop and both he and his sister was starting college this year.

So when he had heard the word ‘scholarship’ sung by a university financing angel he had barely focused after that. He had heard that he needed to arrange his own accommodation, which would be paid for by the university as long as he ran for them, won, and it was one of the pre-approved residences, which after a quick barely read search he had found the perfect residence. It was right next to the campus, barely a mile away from the sporting ground, which held an Olympic standard athletics track, and listed amenities which quite frankly made it sound more like a luxury hotel. The only problem? He didn’t read the most important part at the time.

It was exclusively a female residence.

As in no males allowed. As in him. As in he who was a male.

“And while neither I nor the University discriminate against any sexuality,” The woman strangely made it sound like a rehearsed speech, “race, gender or physical and mental disabilities, this residence is only for females, _Mister_ Allen.” She emphasised his male title and he felt a sliver of spitefulness whisper to him that she was in fact discriminating against his gender now. Sure he was a guy and he found girls attractive but he was also a big boy who could keep it in his pants. He decided to rather not point this out as it would likely just get him thrown out faster.

“Please Ma’am, this is the only residence I applied to.” Because he was an idiot. “All the others are bound to be full by now and I can’t afford anything else. Please, there has to be some way we can get this to work.” He begged, ignoring the pitying eyes she gave him. He had seen that enough times in his life. From enough people. Doctors, police and psychologist at the top of that list. _There was no one else, Barry. Your father just snapped. Stop with this insane nonsense Allen._ He would show them all the truth.

“I’m afraid that-”

“Please Ma’am.”

She heaved a deep and heavy sigh, “One moment, _Mister_ Allen.” He sat up straighter, anxious. He at least had turned her to his side but now it was a luck game. Did he have a good enough hand to win this game or was all his dreams going to crash and burn. “There is one room…” She hesitated, “that is not filled to our standard maximum capacity of two people.” Hella-fucking-lujah he screamed inwards. “But it will be for your roommate to decide if you stay or go, and the rest of the house to finalise in a week at our first house meeting.”

“Yes Ma’am. Anything Ma’am.”

“No funny business, _Mister_ Allen.” The house mother finished and walked out of the cramp office. He followed like a lost puppy, all the way up to the third floor and then to the end of the hallway. Room 2128. She knocked on the door and a cute little ‘come in’ was called from the other side. _Fuck Barry, get it together. Not straight. Not straight. Not straight._ “Miss Snow, once again we would like to welcome you to our institution and home.” _Oh my- this woman is such a brownnoser._

“Thank you, Miss Petunia.” The incredibly cute brown haired girl said with a smile, which Barry recognized as hiding annoyance. _Keep it gay, Allen. Keep it gay, Allen. Keep it gay, Allen. Can’t think like that if I want to stay here._

“Miss Snow, I need to ask something of you. This young _man_ here seems to be on a scholarship and has no other place to stay. He was approved to live in this house until we discovered he was a male. Apparently there was an error in the online submission system that changed his gender on paper. Seeing as he has no other place to go we came to the agreement that the decision rests with you. Will he stay or _go._ ” The house mother emphasised the last word as if he would be too stupid to understand she was indicating her preferences to the gorgeous brunette. _Fuck Barry, stop! This isn’t you. Joe raised you better. Start thinking straight and gay._ _Why do I keep coming back to whole ‘gay’ thing?_

“Can I speak to him privately and then decide?”

“Of course, Miss Snow.” The woman looked absolutely crestfallen as she stood aside and he entered, the door smugly swinging shut behind him.

The brunette, who was definitely not gorgeous, or Miss Snow was standing there looking at him up and down, studying him, analysing him. As the moments stretched on and on he started feeling uncomfortable. “Uh hi. I’m Barry Allen.” He greeted, pulling his rucksack higher on his shoulder and offering her his hand.

“Caitlin.” She looked at his hand and he started wishing he had washed it before he got here. It wasn’t filthy but it suddenly felt dirty under her gaze. “So tell me the truth Allen. What are you really doing here? Another meat head jock who thought they try to get into an all-female hostile for some constant tail?” She glared at him suspiciously.

Before he could stop it he fucked up again. “What? No…” He balked, “I’m gay.” _What the FUCK BARRY?! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO HER! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT!_ From under his panic he missed Caitlin shift to stand a little less coldly to him. “I’m here on a sporting scholarship but I really just want to get my forensics degree to work with the police.” He finished dumbly, what would she care for his motivations, hopes or dreams

“And do pray tell Barry Allen, why do you want do that?”

“Uh… my mom was murdered…”

“Oh.” There was a long pause between them, long enough for him to start to wonder if he should just leave. So far he hadn’t gotten the warmest of welcomes. “Sure you can stay.” She finally said as she breezed past him and left him alone in their room. He had never seen a reaction quite like that to his history before and it left him spinning. His world was tilted from its natural place… but in a good way he decided. “Are you coming?” His new roommate asked, only her head poking through the doorway and it would look like something from a film if she had been smiling.

“What?” He asked confused.

“We have the Welcoming Week introduction to get to.”

“Uh, okay?” He was so lost right now. What was Welcoming Week? Regardless, dropping his bag, he followed her. They emerged onto a manicured lawn at the back, the trees and bushes all flowering and perfectly groomed into a sugar sweet picture. He saw the rest of his soon to be living companions- all dressed in the same hot pink hoody. To his right was a still forming que for the first year students to collect their house hoody. “Um, so tell me about yourself?” Barry tried to strike up a conversation with Caitlin, who was eyeing the clothing all around them with disgust.

“I thought you were gay.” At his confused look, “That’s the first date sort of question.”

“I am.” _No you aren’t. Stop saying that. No you can’t, it’s the only reason they haven’t kicked you out yet._ “I was just trying to get to know my _roommate_ better.”

“Sorry, you just don’t seem to be the type.” She said and it was the first time she had shown any emotion. She genuinely seemed apologetic and it just enraged him further.

“Oh so just because of my sexuality I’m supposed to look a certain way, behave a certain way, _be_ a certain way. Well, I’m sorry for you Miss Snow but not every gay person is like that.” He didn’t know why he was upset or where the words were coming from or even why he was saying any of this. “Here look at this.” He pulled out his phone and looked for a picture on his phone. When he finally found it he showed it to her. It was him and Eddie, Iris’s boyfriend, romantically holding each other as they smiled at the camera, Christmas hats on and a tree with decorations in the back. They had taken it on Christmas day on her behest, his sister really did enjoy her shits and giggles, and somehow he was relieved for it now. “That’s my boyfriend, Eddie.” _What the fuck am I saying? Why? Why? Why?_

“Sorry Barry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Yeah well.” He huffed.

“I really am sorry.” She apologised again and gave him a hopeful smile. Caitlin really seemed apologetic, even if she had been mostly a bitch to him at this point.

“It’s fine.” He sighed out, quelling his anger with the little titbit that she was in fact right and he had no idea why he had done any of this. Why had he chosen that as an excuse in the first place? He could have simply said he was asexual.

“You have a cute boyfriend.” She complemented. “Tell me about him.”

Barry blushed, embarrassed with his actions so far and uncomfortable speaking about Eddie like this. Somehow it felt like he was taking advantage on the blonde haired man. “Uh… he’s studying to become a cop back in our home city.”

“Brave boyfriend then?” She tried to joke but an underlying sadness made it fall flat.

“He has muscles to die for.” Barry spoke without thinking to avoid an uncomfortable silence and blushed harder when his words registered to him. Sure he himself had a toned body but somehow it didn’t seem to work on him, Eddie on the other hand had always looked like a fucking male model. Not that Barry was jealous. Not even one drop.

“Name?” A blonde girl, Cindy her badge read, in front of him asked Caitlin and marked off her surname when given. “Name?” The girl asked before looking at him confused. “Uh sorry but boyfriends aren’t allowed here during Welcoming Week.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Caitlin scoffed like she had taken offence. “He’s my roommate and another first year.”

“Allen.” He answered dumbly. The girl looked at them like she was expecting to hear it was a joke. Not knowing what to say he just stood there dumbly.

“Ha-ha. Very funny. Did the guys over a sigma house put you up to this? Is this part of your hazing? Doesn’t matter if it is, it’s kind of a lame attempt. Don’t you think?” She gave him a look that made him feel three feet tall and wishing for the ground to swallow him whole, or even chew him up, that would be less painful.

“Oh for crying out loud.” Caitlin took her chart and marked of his name before dragging him by arm to the next station. “If you don’t believe him talk to Miss Petunia.” She called back to Cindy.

“So… tell me about yours.” He asked to again avoid a silence. “Or girlfriend! Or whatever! I’m not trying to discriminate! It’s all cool.” He cut his ramblings and saw a slight amused up quirk of her lips, which almost immediately disappeared.

“I had a boyfriend but he’s gone now-”

“Then he is an idiot.” He interrupted, trying to cheer her up. She looked so sad.

“He died.” _Barry Allen, this is Barry Allen speaking. I just really wanted to say from me to you that you are the world’s biggest moron. Absolutely fucking stupid. If I could physically smack you I would._

“I’m sure he’s a great guy.” He sped into the conversation, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“He was.” She looked down at the ground and took a steadying breath. “Looks like we get our house hoodies now.” She talked with a forced smile that was unconvincing enough even to her that it dropped immediately.

“Sorry.” He muttered. “Uh so what should I do here?”

“Just take one. You already paid for it.” Well his scholarship did yeah… probably. Hopefully?

“Uh, what’s the largest size you have?” He asked another girl, a brunette that looked like a Casandra but had a name tag that said Sally. She pointed at the end of the table in a confused haze. “Thanks.” He walked past and grabbed one. He looked at the tag which quite clearly indicated that it was a double extra-large but when he tried to put it on, more out of curiosity, it didn’t even fit around his shoulders. “What the hell? Caitlin, why is this thing so small.”

“Welcome to the life of a girl. Expect an introductory trailer to start playing in your head of expectations and requirements of you from now on.” She joked but again some underlying emotion made it fall flat. This time it was strong irritation or maybe mild anger. Was she really that resentful of the hand she had been dealt in life, biologically speaking? Instead of simply discarding the pink hoody he tied the arms around his waist. What could he say? It was really soft. They followed the line till it stopped and deposited them near the rear end on the group of girls. There were some looks shot his way and a few snickers, which he mostly ignored, but no one came to speak to him at least.

When the house mother and another group of students emerged up front everyone fell silent, eager to listen to what their leaders were going to say. Barry tried to focus throughout the speech but it was really one of the most boring things he had experienced, ever. That all changed when- “And then there is a problem we need to address.” She said it while looking him dead in the eye. “Due to some technical error we have approved that a male stays here with us as a resident. For the next week he’ll be on a probation of sorts. At the first official house meeting you all will be allowed to cast a vote to determine whether he stays for the rest of the year or not. If anything, and I do mean anything, happens that should cause anyone here to feel unsafe or be harmed in anyway please report it immediately.”

“Why not just kick him out now?” Someone, a redhead, yelled from the front. _Guess gingers really don’t have a soul. Fucking bitch._ “I don’t want some pervert in the same building as me.” Another yelled, this one blonde. All around him girls were starting to search for him, and considering he was a lot taller than most of them they found him quickly and shot him continuous glares.

He raised his hand and waited for a nod from Petunia that never came. Clearing his throat he started regardless, “Hi everyone. My name is Barry Allen. I’m from Central City and I am here on an athletics scholarship. When I submitted online to stay here I didn’t know that it was an all-female residence. Not that it matters to me anyway,” _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BARRY! NO! NO! NO! DO NOT SAY IT. DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT! “_ Mainly because I am gay.” _You FUCKING S.O.B. I WILL RUIN YOU. I WILL KILL YOU. AGH! “_ Also I was raised by a cop so he instilled quite a sense of right and wrong in me… Uh so yeah… Please let me stay.” He rubbed the back of his neck in shame and was really starting to hate himself.

“Join the club!” Another girl yelled, a blonde who was hugging a blushing black haired girl a little too intimately for friends. She was tall as well with a well-toned physique, her gym clothes revealing that. She quite possibly looked like another runner if he was honest. The girl in her arms was still blushing very red and looked upset now, her body was shorter but curvier in a way that he knew would be very seductive to anyone if she tried. Once she had yelled it he started freaking out because he didn’t know if there were clubs or not for people like him, well not him because he was a fake and an asshole. _I’ve made my bed now I have to sleep in it._ Would they expect him to join a club if there was? What would happen if he did? What would happen if he didn’t? What was he in for…

“Calm down people!” Miss Petunia yelled from the front. “He has a week. After that you can all make your decision. You’re all dismissed.”

“Come on Barry, let’s go.” Caitlin all but dragged him away from the mob forming to kill him. _Bunch of bloodthirsty short bitches._ They disappeared through a doorway and before he realised what was going on they were back in their room. Her going to unpack the rest of her stuff and him staring stupidly at her. “Well?”

“Huh?”

“Are you going to unpack or not?” She sighed out. _Fuck._ Barry realised he had forgotten the rest of his bags down stairs in the open. He really hoped nothing was gone yet.

“Yeah, just let me go get my bags.” He rushed out, slamming the door just as Caitlin unzipped what had looked like a clothing bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore this chapter, skip to the next one.


	2. The real chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the toughest week of Barry's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy. Firstly, I want to say that due to the positive response this work got when originally posted I have decided to continue this. Currently there is no written next chapter but I have ideas for it and will be working on it. Also I want to open up this work to you more and ask that if you have suggestions for future chapters then please comment them or message them to me via PM, not sure if this site has that but over on fanfiction.net under the same pen name you can; https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8248727/.
> 
> While reading this think of where they are as a university town like Saint Augustine in Florida. And anything written in italics is either Barry’s own inner monologue or a word/phrase being emphasized while spoken.
> 
> First part is almost the same as the previous chapter with small changes, such as being better written and spelled more accurately with some minor story adjustments, and an included expanded second half to introduce more characters and possibilities.

“I’m gay!” _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Why did I just say that?_ Barry freaked out as the portly woman in front of him studied him closer. He wasn’t really gay but it was the first and only thing that came to his head to save him from this fucking debacle he had gotten himself into. He was going to university after a gap year, where he chose to focus on his athletics and subsequently got a full ride on an athletic scholarship. Without it he knew for certain he wouldn’t be here. It wasn’t really that the whole running thing was his life, he wanted to become a crime scene investigator in reality to solve his mother’s murder, but his grades hadn’t been good enough for free tuition and Joe, his foster father, definitely couldn’t afford to pay for both him and Iris, seeing as the man was a cop and both he and his sister was starting college this year.

So when he had heard the word ‘scholarship’ sung by a university financing angel he had barely focused after that. He had heard that he needed to arrange his own accommodation, which would be paid for by the university as long as he ran for them, won, and it was one of the pre-approved residences, which after a quick barely read search he had found the perfect residence. It was right next to the campus, barely a mile away from the sporting ground, which held an Olympic standard athletics track, and listed amenities which quite frankly made it sound more like a luxury hotel than a cramped and over-crowded student hostel. The only problem? He didn’t read the most important part at the time.

It was exclusively a female residence.

As in no males allowed. As in him. As in he who was a male.

“And while neither I nor the University discriminate against any sexuality,” The woman strangely made it sound like a rehearsed speech, “race, gender or physical and mental disabilities, this residence is only for females, _Mister_ Allen.” She emphasised his male title and he felt a sliver of spitefulness whisper to him that she was in fact discriminating against his gender now. Sure he was a guy and he found girls attractive but he was also a big boy who could keep it in his pants. He decided to rather not point this out as it would likely just get him thrown out faster.

“Please Ma’am, this is the only residence I applied to.” Because he was an idiot. “All the others are bound to be full by now and I can’t afford anything else. Please, there has to be some way we can get this to work.” He begged, ignoring the half pitying eyes she gave him. He had seen that enough times in his life. From enough people. Doctors, police and psychologist at the top of that list.

_There was no one else, Barry. Your father just snapped. Stop with this insane nonsense Allen._

He would show them all the truth.

“I’m afraid that-”

“Please Ma’am.”

She heaved a deep and heavy sigh, “One moment, _Mister_ Allen.” He sat up straighter, anxious. He at least had turned her to his side but now it was a luck game. Did he have a good enough hand to win this game or was all his dreams going to crash and burn. “There is one room…” She hesitated, “that is not filled to our standard maximum capacity of two people.” Hella-fucking-lujah he screamed inwardly. “But it will be for your roommate to decide if you stay or go, and the rest of the house to finalise in a week then at our first house meeting.”

“Yes Ma’am. Anything Ma’am.”

“No funny business, _Mister_ Allen.” The house mother finished and walked out of the cramp office. He followed like a lost puppy, all the way up to the third floor and then to the end of the hallway. Room 2128. She knocked on the door and a cute little ‘come in’ was called from the other side. _Fuck Barry, get it together. Not straight. Not straight. Not straight._ “Miss Snow, once again we would like to welcome you to our institution and home.” _Oh my- this woman is such a brownnoser._

“Thank you, Miss Petunia.” The incredibly cute brown haired girl said with a tight smile, which Barry recognized as hiding annoyance. _Keep it gay, Allen. Keep it gay, Allen. Keep it gay, Allen. Can’t think like that if I want to stay here._

“Miss Snow, I need to ask something of you. This young _man_ here seems to be on a scholarship and has no other place to stay. He was approved to live in this house until we discovered he was a male. Apparently there was an error in the online submission system that changed his gender on paper. Seeing as he has no other place to go we came to the agreement that the decision rests with you. Will he stay or _go._ ” The house mother emphasised the last word as if he would be too stupid to understand she was indicating her preferences to the gorgeous brunette. _Fuck Barry, stop! This isn’t you. Joe raised you better. Start thinking straight and gay._

_Why do I keep coming back to whole ‘gay’ thing?_

“May I speak to him privately and then decide?”

“Of course, Miss Snow.” The woman looked absolutely crestfallen as she stood aside and he entered, the door smugly swinging shut behind him.

The brunette, who was definitely not gorgeous, or as he now knew her, Miss Snow was standing there looking at him up and down, studying him, analysing him. As the moments stretched on and on he started feeling uncomfortable. “Uh hi. I’m Barry Allen.” He greeted, pulling his rucksack higher on his shoulder and offering her his hand.

“Caitlin.” She looked at his hand and he started wishing he had washed it before he got here. It wasn’t filthy but it suddenly felt very dirty under her gaze. “So tell me the truth Allen. What are you really doing here? Another meat head jock who thought they’d try to get into an all-female hostile for some constant tail?” She glared at him suspiciously.

Before he could stop it he fucked up again. “What? No…” He balked, “I’m gay.” _What the FUCK BARRY?! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO HER! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT! WHY THAT OF ALL THINGS!_ From under his panic he missed Caitlin shift to stand a little less coldly to him. “I’m here on a sporting scholarship but I really just want to get my forensics degree to work with the police.” He finished dumbly, what would she care for his motivations, hopes or dreams

“And do pray tell Barry Allen, why do you want do that?”

“Uh… my mom was murdered…”

“Oh.” There was a long pause between them, long enough for him to start to wonder if he should just leave. So far he hadn’t gotten the warmest of welcomes. “Sure you can stay.” She finally said as she breezed past him and left him alone in their room. He had never seen a reaction quite like that to his history before and it left him spinning. His world was tilted from its natural place… but in a potentially good way he decided. “Are you coming?” His new roommate asked, only her head poking through the doorway and it would look like something from a film if she had been smiling.

“What?” He asked confused.

“We have the Welcoming Week introduction to get to.”

“Uh, okay?” He was so lost right now. What was Welcoming Week? Regardless, dropping his bag, he followed her. They emerged onto a manicured lawn at the back, the trees and bushes all flowering and perfectly groomed into a sugar sweet picture. He saw the rest of his soon to be living companions- all dressed in the same hot pink hoody. To his right was a still forming que for the first year students to collect their house hoody. “Um, so tell me about yourself?” Barry tried to strike up a conversation with Caitlin, who was eyeing the clothing all around them with disgust.

“I thought you were gay.” At his confused look, “That’s the first date sort of question.”

“I am.” _No you aren’t. Stop saying that. No you can’t, it’s the only reason they haven’t kicked you out yet._ “I was just trying to get to know my _roommate_ better.”

“Sorry, you just don’t seem to be the type.” She said and it was the first time she had shown any emotion. She genuinely seemed apologetic and it just enraged him further.

“Oh so just because of my sexuality I’m supposed to look a certain way, behave a certain way, _be_ a certain way. Well, I’m sorry for you Miss Snow but not every gay person is like that.” He didn’t know why he was upset or where the words were coming from or even why he was saying any of this. “Here look at this.” He pulled out his phone and looked for a very specific picture on his phone. One he knew could only help his case. When he finally found it he showed it to her. It was him and Eddie, Iris’s boyfriend, romantically holding each other as they smiled at the camera, Christmas hats on and a tree with decorations in the back. They had taken it on Christmas day on her behest, his sister really did enjoy her shits and giggles, and somehow he was relieved for it now. “That’s my boyfriend, Eddie.” _What the fuck am I saying? Why? Why? Why? Why drag him into this!_

“Sorry Barry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Yeah well.” He huffed.

“I really am sorry.” She apologised again and gave him a hopeful smile. Caitlin really seemed apologetic, even if she had been mostly an ice cold bitch to him by this point.

“It’s fine.” He sighed out, quelling his anger with the little titbit that she was in fact right and he had no idea why he had done any of this. Why had he chosen that as an excuse in the first place? He could have simply said he was asexual or a eunuch; that lie though he didn’t think would go down well with them.

“You have a cute boyfriend.” She complemented. “Tell me about him.”

Barry blushed, embarrassed with his actions so far and uncomfortable speaking about Eddie like this. They were tight but as bros not as a couple, seeing as they were both straight. Somehow it felt like he was taking advantage of the blonde haired man by doing this. “Uh… he’s studying to become a cop back in our home city.”

“Brave boyfriend then?” She tried to joke but an underlying sadness made it fall flat.

“He has muscles to die for.” Barry spoke without thinking to avoid an uncomfortable silence and blushed harder when his words registered to him. Sure he himself had a toned body but somehow it didn’t seem to work on him, Eddie on the other hand had always looked like a fucking male model. Not that Barry was jealous. Not even one drop.

Screw Eddie and his good-looking muscles.

“Name?” A blonde girl, Cindy her badge read, in front of him asked Caitlin and marked off her surname when given. “Name?” The girl asked monotonously before looking at him confused. “Uh sorry but boyfriends aren’t allowed here during Welcoming Week.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Caitlin scoffed like she had taken personal offence to it, like she was the one that deserved to take the offence. “He’s my roommate and another first year.”

“Allen.” He answered dumbly. The girl looked at them like she was expecting to hear it was a joke. Not knowing what to say he just stood there dumbly.

“Ha-ha. Very funny.” Cindy mocked and glared, “Did the guys over at sigma house put you up to this? Is this part of your hazing? Doesn’t matter if it is, it’s kind of a lame attempt. Don’t you think?” She gave him a look that made him feel three feet tall and wishing for the ground to swallow him whole, or even chew him up, that would be less painful. “I mean what was the big prank here? Waste ten seconds of my life before moving on and letting me forget about you and your existence?”

“Oh for crying out loud.” Caitlin took her chart and marked of his name before dragging him by arm to the next station. “If you don’t believe him talk to Miss Petunia.” She called back to Cindy.

“So… tell me about yours.” He asked to again avoid a silence. “Or girlfriend! Or whatever! I’m not trying to discriminate! It’s all cool.” He cut his ramblings and saw a slight amused up quirk of her lips, which almost immediately disappeared. Progress at least.

“I had a boyfriend but he’s gone now-”

“Then he is an idiot.” He interrupted, trying to cheer her up. She looked so sad, like a kicked puppy that had been starved for days.

“He died.” _Barry Allen, this is Barry Allen speaking. I just really wanted to say from the bottom of my heart that you are the world’s biggest moron. Absolutely fucking stupid. If I could physically smack you I would._

“I’m sure he’s a great guy.” He sped into the conversation, rubbing his neck sheepishly while once again he fucked up with a forced big smile.

“He was.” She looked down at the ground and took a steadying breath. “Looks like we get our house hoodies now.” She talked with her own forced smile that was unconvincing enough even to her that it dropped almost immediately.

“Sorry.” He muttered. “Uh so what should I do here?”

“Just take one. You already paid for it.” Well his scholarship did yeah… probably… hopefully?

“Uh, what’s the largest size you have?” He asked another girl, a brunette that looked like a Casandra but had a name tag that said Sally. She pointed at the end of the table in a confused haze. “Thanks.” He walked past and grabbed one. He looked at the tag which quite clearly indicated in **BIG CAPATILISED BOLD PRINT** that it was a double extra-large but when he tried to put it on, more out of curiosity than anything else, it didn’t even fit around his shoulders. “What the hell? Caitlin, why is this thing so small?” He faced her with both his shoulders drawn back as the pink nightmare clothing refused to allow anymore more room for his shoulders to settle.

“Welcome to the life of a girl. Expect an introductory trailer to start playing in your head of expectations and requirements of you from now on.” She joked but again some underlying emotion made it fall flat. This time it was strong irritation or maybe mild anger. Was she really that resentful of the hand she had been dealt in life, biologically speaking? Instead of simply discarding the pink hoody he tied the arms around his waist, letting it hang off his rear. What could he say? It was really soft. They followed the line till it stopped and deposited them near the rear end on the group of girls. There were some looks shot his way and a few snickers, which he mostly ignored because as much as he liked to hear the gossip he did not like to be the gossip, but no one came to speak to him at least.

When the house mother and another group of students emerged up front everyone fell silent, eager to listen to what their leaders were going to say. Barry tried to focus throughout the speeches, he really did, but it was one of the most boring things he had experienced, ever. That all changed when- “And then there is a problem we need to address.” She said it while looking him dead in the eye. “Due to some technical error we have approved that a male stays here with us as a resident. Though it has never been within our guidelines to admit a male student, extenuating circumstances have forced that an agreement was struck between the residence and Mr Allen. For the next week he’ll be on a probation of sorts. At the first official house meeting you all will be allowed to cast a vote to determine whether he stays for the rest of the year or not. If anything, and I do mean anything at all, happens that should cause anyone here to feel unsafe or be harmed in anyway please report it immediately.”

“Why not just kick him out now?” Someone, a redhead, yelled from the front. _Guess gingers really don’t have a soul. Fucking bitch._ “I don’t want some pervert in the same building as me.” Another yelled, this one blonde. All around him girls were starting to search for him, and considering he was a lot taller than most of them they found him quickly and shot him continuous glares.

He raised his hand and waited for a nod from Petunia that never came. Clearing his throat he started regardless, “Hi everyone. My name is Barry Allen. I’m from Central City and I am here on an athletics scholarship. When I submitted online to stay here I didn’t know that it was an all-female residence. Not that it matters to me anyway,” _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING_ _‽ BARRY_ _‽ NO! NO! NO! DO NOT SAY IT! DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT! “_ Mainly because I am gay.” _You FUCKING S.O.B! I WILL RUIN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! AGH! “_ Also I was raised by a cop so he instilled quite a sense of right and wrong in me… Uh so yeah… Please let me stay.” He rubbed the back of his neck in shame and was really starting to hate himself. _I’m done. Good fucking luck you miserable sod._

“Join the club!” Another girl yelled, a blonde who was hugging a blushing black haired girl a little too intimately for friends, producing a snicker here and there but doing little to break the river of hate being directed at him. The blonde was tall as well with a well-toned physique, her gym clothes revealing that. She quite possibly looked like another runner if he was honest. The girl in her arms was still blushing very red and looked upset now, her body was shorter but curvier in a way that he knew would be very seductive to anyone if she tried. Once she had yelled it he started freaking out because he didn’t know if there were clubs or not for people like him, well not him because he was a fake and an asshole. _I’ve made my bed now I have to sleep in it._ Would they expect him to join a club if there was? What would happen if he did? What would happen if he didn’t? What was he in for? _I hate myself._

“Calm down people!” Miss Petunia yelled from the front trying to settle the mob, at least they hadn’t gotten the pitchforks yet. “He has a week. After that you can all make your decision. You’re all dismissed.”

“Come on Barry, let’s go.” Caitlin all but dragged him away from the mob forming to kill him. _Bunch of bloodthirsty short bitches. I hope you all go bald!_ They disappeared through a doorway and before he realised what was going on they were back in their room. Her going to unpack the rest of her stuff and him staring stupidly at her. “Well?”

“Huh?”

“Are you going to unpack or not?” She sighed out. _Fuck._ Barry realised he had forgotten the rest of his bags down stairs in the open. He really hoped nothing was gone yet.

“Yeah, just let me go get my bags.” He rushed out, slamming the door just as Caitlin unzipped what had looked like a clothing bag.

Huffing, he cursed Joe for watching him pack. It was too much for one person and thanks to Joe’s helicopter parenting it was all in about three or four very large material suitcases. All of which his dumb, dumb head had said needed to be carried once and only once. No seconds trips so that people could say he did the walk of shame.  He almost started crying from joy when he saw his room door, just at the end of the long hallway. He was a runner not a fighter. In other words he lacked some upper body strength.

“Need help?” A voice asked behind him and he dropped the bags so he could turn around. He turned just in time to see the blonde from earlier pull back the shorter girl he guessed was her girlfriend just before a bag landed on her.

“My superhero.” The shorter one said sarcastically, still apparently upset but battling to hide a small blush. She was adorable, absolutely cute in the fact that she was so determined to be upset when she was almost anything but.

“Ha-ha.” The blonde mocked and rolled her eyes. “Lena! Please just forgive me already.” She whined to the shorter girl who he know new as Lena. “Besides I know you love it when I play my Supergirl to your damsel in distress persona.”

“I hate it, Kara”

“She loves it.” Kara said with a wink to him, “Hi, I’m Kara and this is Lena.” and stuck out her hand.

“Barry Allen, sorry about the bags.” He was an idiot Barry decided as he shook her hand before doing the same with Lena.

“It’s fine. We just wanted to say hi. So um, hi?” Kara finished a bit awkwardly.

“What my girlfriend here is so inadequately trying to say is that it is nice to meet another member from the community.” _The community?_ “And that at the house meeting on Friday we’ll vote that you can stay.”

He should’ve just left it there with a simple thank you, maybe exchanged a few pleasantries or talk about the weather- people did that last one right?- but naturally his haste caused him to plant his foot in his mouth, “No, that’s really not necessary.” He smiled, not quite registering what he had said.

“Not necessary?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, “I would think your accomodations being in jeopardy would constitute our vote as necessary.”

He simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sorry, I’m an idiot. I speak before thinking and more often than not I’m impulsive.”

“Sounds like your Kara’s twin.”

“Yeah sounds just like me.” The blonde smiled excitedly before frowning as she mulled it over. “Hey! That’s rude.” She pouted at her girlfriend’s mocking. “But yeah that does sound like me. What’s your favourite food?”

Suddenly he felt like it was a test, “All of it and as much as possible.” Luckily, his answer was the best.

“Oh my! You two really are twins.” Lena laughed.

“I love food so much.” Kara groaned hugging her stomach, ignoring Lena’s playful jab. “Anyway, need help with the bags?”

“If you want-” He abandoned his sentence the moment Kara took two of the bags and slowly ambled away, turning back to ask him a question.

“Last one on the left.” He answered, “Can I ask a question?” He picked up the two remaining ones and followed her.

“Sure.” Kara yipped.

“Why were you mad at her?”

Lena simply raised her eyebrow and he started to regret his question under her intense, calculating gaze. “I have no problem with people knowing about my preferences in dating nor am I ashamed of it but I don’t see the point of drawing unnecessary attention to it. It’s similar to being rich, it’s fine to be rich and you can be proud of it but it becomes annoying to everyone if that’s all you ever focus on all the time. Rich _this_ , rich _that_ so to say.”

“Umm, okay.” He’s not really sure if he understood or not… so let’s go with that he did.

“I’m not trying to offend you.”

“Believe me you didn’t.” He couldn’t really be, it was a topic he had no idea of, no way to know what’s right or wrong in these situations. Swinging the door open he screeched, “Caitlin!” and slammed it shut again.

“Barry, what’s wrong?” She frowned at him once she had opened the door, standing there in front of all of them in only jeans and a bra.

“Caitlin! Your shirt.” Barry blushed and looked up to the hallway ceiling, swallowing hard and hoping to the universe that he would finally have a chance to stop blushing on this damned day.

“It’s nothing anyone else here doesn’t have or hasn’t seen.”

“Yeah Barry!” Kara chipped in like a bright ray of sunshine. “I mean look at them, they’re pretty.” Her hand waved wildly to point at his current bane.

He gawked at her, mind-blown at how freaking weird it was that she was comfortable seeing another person essentially naked. Guys weren’t like that. Well the guys he knew weren’t like that. They hid their- ahem- parts whenever exposed and no matter what the movies might say they never had measuring contests, not literal ones anyway. Lena though seemed to be on a similar yet different wavelength as she turned to her brightly smiling girlfriend with a raised eyebrow and a not too happy expression.

“Oh crap.” Kara’s words finally registered to her and Barry couldn’t help but think maybe just maybe they really were twins. “Lena-”

“Oh no, I understand. I hope you and her tits will be happy.” Lena spoke through gritted teeth and stiltedly stormed off.

“Fucking shit.” Panic radiated off Kara, “I’ll explain later.” And like that she was running off after her girlfriend desperately trying to get her to stop. “Lena, please! Baby! Lena, you know I didn’t mean it like that! Please Lena!” They could hear as the couple disappeared around a corner.

“Well that was awkward.” Caitlin spoke and Barry forgot for a moment that Caitlin was still only in jeans and a bra.

“Yeah- fuck! Caitlin please put on a shirt.” He covered his eyes with his hand and adamantly refused to look. It wasn’t that he didn’t like seeing it but this was his roommate for crying out loud. He only wanted to see this on his girlfriend or something akin to that.

“Does this really make you that uncomfortable?”

“Please.” He begged again, red from head to toe. His head still pointed to the ceiling with his eyes squeezed tight and a hand covering them. He would not look and that was final.

There came some shuffling sounds from further in the room and then silence. “Okay you can look now.” Caitlin said with a lilt that felt as though she expected him to now it already through some non-verbal cue.

Hesitantly he peeked and relaxed with a sigh when he saw she had put on a floral button up. “Thank you.”

“By the way who were those two girls? They seemed nice except for the arguing part, obviously.”

“Kara and Lena.”

“And I take it that they are dating?” She inquired as he threw his bags onto his bed. Having a second to properly take in the room he decided that it met all the requirements of a typical university residence room. A single small bed shoved long ways in between a fixed wooden desk and closet that he could already tell was going to be too small for all the things Joe had made him pack. A window to the outside that had no way of covering it to block out the light, not that he minded rising with the sun, separating his side from hers which was nearly identical except for the inversion.

“You would be correct.”

“Barry?” He turned to face her at the inquiring tone. “What’s in all those bags?”

He frowned but humoured her, “Clothes, clothes, clothes, two sets of bedding and other essentials. Why?” He asked after pointing at each bag.

Something in Caitlin’s demeanour changed and for the first time since meeting her she didn’t look angry or sad or just present. She looked almost happy, amused maybe.

“Please this is only a joke,” She warned and he frowned not expecting to like what he would hear, “But now I can see the gay in you.” She giggled and he was astounded to see a lighter side of her. “I don’t even own that much clothing.” She pointed her hand at her own suitcases which looked measly compared to his own four very large bags that were stuffed to the brim, some of the stiches threatening to break already.

For whatever reason he couldn’t help but to start laughing as well. It was in no way a good or passable joke but after the amount of negativity he had experienced so far in the day it could be deemed the best bloody joke in the world.

“Whatever Miss Snow.” He rolled his eyes as they calmed down.

“So you are going to have to elucidate me on the reality of being gay as it would seem I have a few misconceptions.” She kept on with genuine happiness as dread washed over him.

_Ha-ha! I’m back you bitch. See! I knew you were going to run into a problem if you kept using that lie. Now to watch you suffer._

“Maybe later when we have LOTS of free time.” He emphasised, to try and buy himself sometime.

“Spoil sport.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Can I at least ask one question now?”

 _No! No! NO! Say no! If she does you’re going to fuck up again._ “Sure.” He smiled nervously. He hoped she couldn’t hear his heart beat or smell the fear radiating off of him.

“Seeing as what I had believed is wrong, is it really true that gays have an impeccable fashion sense? I really hope you say yes because if not then I’m going to be disappointed. I want someone to be able to help decide on clothes and help me with shopping like I expected a female roommate would be able to.” She finished her odd explanation that he would ponder later when his panic had settled.

Fuck his life. As with everything else so far he didn’t know and she looked hopeful and he just couldn’t help it. “Yes.” He squeaked it out but she didn’t notice through her happy smile.

“Then we are going to have to work on your uncomfortableness around woman because if you seeing me in a bra caused that earlier reaction, then you seeing me in panties will utterly break you.” She half laughed out, amused by the situation. He chuckled along nervously. Fuck his life. Fuck him. Fuck her. Why did this have to happen? He could only imagine how she would make him more comfortable around a female form that was partially clothed and none of the ideas he had seemed like anything less than torture.

He pushed on his closet door, trying to get it to close. Almost half of his things were already in with the rest left on the floor of the closet to unpack later.

“We’re going to be late.” Caitlin warned for the fourth time and he felt like telling her off. He could understand she didn’t want to be late but nagging him was not going to do anything but piss them both off further.

“How about some help then.” He bit out, “Sorry.” He apologised after a deep breathe, he was just frustrated with the amount of fucking clothes he had but he shouldn’t have taken it out on her. No, he should be taking it out on Joe. No, he shouldn’t do that either. What he really should do is get his closet’s doors to close.

“Why not just leave it?”

“Someone might come in here and steal my things while we’re out.” It was an obvious point that he felt she shouldn’t have needed to ask about.

“Or you could just lock the room with your key.” She held up a key to prove her point.

“We have room keys?” He frowned. When did that happen? Why didn’t he have one?

“Daffodils must not have given you one.” Caitlin purposefully used the wrong name.

“That bitch.” He was going to throttle her. “Do you mind locking and unlocking till I get a key?”

“If we can leave right now then yes.”

“Great just let me check that I have everything.” He patted his pocket. _Got my phone, have my wallet, all I need now is the hoodie._ Feeling nothing amiss he grabbed the pink hoodie and followed Caitlin out and towards the future. To the meet-and-greet party they go where he would hopefully be introduced to his future living companions for the year. It was time to secure his place in this residence, gender be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked. Any thoughts or opinions? Comments are always loved; really really loved.
> 
> Also I would like to ask anyone that read that might also have experienced being filed into a box by a stranger, acquaintance, friend or family member -anyone really- based on preconceived notions the individual formed on something as petty sexual orientation to comment them so I can better write Barry's response to Caitlin's request about the misconceptions. Please note that the comments for this work are not moderated and if you feel uncomfortable to do this then either PM me like I explained at the top or don't comment, I do not want to see someone suffer because one person decided to be an asshole and commented something hateful on your comment. Obviously we are all her for a good time and any hateful comments will be deleted as soon as possible. Take note that hateful comments are not comments directed towards me criticizing my writing but are comments left with the intent or possibility of bringing discomfort or distress to another human being.
> 
> PS. Anyone with suggestions for a better name for this work?
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is purely fictional, any relations to places or people is purely coincidental. I own nothing relating to the original source material nor do I claim to. All views or opinions expressed within this work may not necessarily reflect that of the author's. This work is not intended to offend anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think?


End file.
